Maybe is time for us
by JustAnotherSillyPerson
Summary: Breaking all the stigmata, Joe and Quinn will try to stay together, to get his dreams and keeping their relationship while she is on Yale. Love is not a simple thing, and the promises won't long too much. Will they keep their love over every obstacle they have to pass?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So this is the first fic I ever made, Hartbray/Qoe/Juinn is my OTP. They are so cute, so asdfcsahfvds together, and Glee didn't let the things clear about them. I wrote this a time ago. I hope you like it. The fic starts after Quinn kissed Puck. There's gonna be some Quinn POV, but most of the story is on third person. I change the time, so the Quick kiss happen two weeks before nationals.

QUINN POV

Dear God... For the first time in my life, I'm confused about my career and a guy. Yeah, a guy who is not sure to be my boyfriend, but that is always there for me no matter what. I kissed Puck. But it didn't mean something,I just kiss him cause he needed to get back his reputation for pass the exam and get out of Lima, but I just can't get out of my mind Joe's face, his lips, his beautiful eyes. I like him. We are something, I guess. He is the person who most helped me while I was on the wheel chair, he was there when I started to walk again, he never go from my side, he was always there, believing on me, even if I didn't. The days are passing so faster, I don't wanna go and leave him with nothing in change to all that he gave to me, I know, he said that all was because he was selfish and he wanna spend time with me and because for him I was the most nicest, prettiest and best smelling girl, but I just can't stop of thinking on him.  
I walk though the hallway, seeing all the couples, and I just can't stop thinking on Joe and me as a couple, taking our hands, kissing us, being together at nationals. Nothing works right for me: I meet the perfect guy when I'm almost leaving highschool and Lima. He is gonna be here for two more years. I wish I was a sophomore, or at a least junior, just for spend a little more time with him. I wanna go from Lima, but I don't wanna leave Joe. I think some help of the glee girls wouldn't be wrong, I mean, at least they will support no matter what. So is decided: I will ask to the glee girls an advice, even if is a little akward. It wasn't the best I could do, but it was something I need it

–Why do you wanna talk to us Quinn? It something happen?–Rachel was so worried, she was now one of my best friends

–Is just that... I need your help. I think I'm in love of Joe, and I don't know what I should do–I said, while Rachel was so happy, screaming for all the room "I knew it" and the others girls just laugh about it–but I wanna be with him

–Wait... What the hell are you talking about Quinn?–Mercedes interrupted me before I finished, she was most worried than any of the girls, maybe because she know me just the well, to know how confused I was–You have to go to Yale and get the hell out of Lima. You don't need a guy to be happy or to be independient. I know more than anyone in this room that Joe is a cute guy, but you can't get stuck right here just for him.

–I'm gonna be honest Fabray–Santana was there trying to calm down Mercedes, but I know just what she is going to say, she is like a part of me, she, Britt and I are the Unholy Trinity, the "head bitches of Mckinley"–He seems like a nice guy and but I'm with Mercedes, you can't throw your future for someone like Jar Ja Binks. You don't even know if he loves you.

–I think that even if Mercedes, and Santana are right, you should follow you heart. If he really likes you, why didn't tell him, even if he is not ready for a relationship? I mean, it would be better always know that at least you try, that just being thinking on what it could happen–Tina interrumpted Santana before she ended.

She was right. I like him a lot. I could fall in his eyes over and over, all I could think was his lips close of mines, his smile.

–Thanks girls, I know what I'm gonna do.

Rachel and Tina smiled with me and hugged me. Santana just looked at my eyes like saying through them "I don't think is a good idea, but I will support you anyway" and hugged me too. Britt didn't stay behind. But Mercedes just left the room, it was really weird.

–Come on Quinn! Go for him!–Rachel smiled to me again–Never give up right?

So I started to look for Joe in the whole school, but I couldn't find him. I was kinda disappointed, but I won't give up until I talk to him

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it, is kinda tired translating this on English, but I will uploading more chapters anyways, cuz' they are my favorite ship and I'm hoping than they will talk again even just like a best friends, in the rest of season four of glee**


	2. Betrayed

**Joe's POV**

I was evading Quinn in every moment possible: in the glee club, god squad and some other classes. How it I was supposed to look at her and do not feel me betrayed  
I know that she wanted to fix the things, but I wasn't ready to talk to her.  
she kissed Puck!  
We were something, not a couple yet, but she knew that I was in love of her. She told me that she loved me one day, and next one she kissed with Puck… in her house.  
Maybe it was my fault, I never say that I love her, maybe I broke her heart first…

It was confusing…  
She was always looking for my eyes, and I was expecting that she will find them, but I didn't let her this time. I was hurt.  
She is, the most prettiest, nicest, best smelling girl I've ever met, and I lose her. She is perfect, she could be an angel, her voice is so sweet and light, and I can fall again and again for her…  
I never said her I love you back, I never said to her how much I needed, and that kiss was confirming that she started to move on without me. Maybe she thought that I wasn't caring about her, and now everything is lost…  
"Joe" It was Quinn running to catch me. I didn't want to talk to her now, or tomorrow or in another day in life, but we were alone in the hallway, and I didn't want to be so rude, so I wait. "I needed to talk to you, but you are evading me, and you missed the rehearsal yesterday at the glee club. Is something happening?" She asked me… All I wanted to say is "Yeah, maybe is have to be with the fact that you kissed with Puck, after yo say that you love me" but it was so rude, and she wanted to talk, so I didn't say anything, "Can I see you in the auditorium, after the meeting with the God Squad? I had something really important to say to you" amazingly she wasn't insisting for an answer and she continued through the hallway.  
I decide to miss the meeting with Sam, Mercedes and Quinn… I wasn't ready to talk about what happen with us, and what obviously she was starting something with Puck, but knowing Quinn, she won't stop to try to have this conversation, I arrive like twenty minutes late, she almost gone.  
–I thought you wouldn't come  
–I wouldn't, but I wanna end everything now  
–End what?  
–This… you and I  
–Are you talking serious? We are nothing!  
–Look Quinn, you said that what we had it was different, but you kissed with Puck,a few days after you said you love me  
–So that is why your been evading me?  
–I don't know what more to say Quinn! I know that you kissed him! As your friend I wanna be happy for you, but I can't.  
–There's nothing between Puck and I. Yes, I kissed him, cause he needed his reputation to pass the damn test! But I kiss him, and the only person I could think was you  
–Me?  
–Yeah, you had been for much the most cutest guy I've ever met, you helped me when I was in the wheel chair, you looked at like a normal girl, not like the one who had an accident,  
–So… what about you need it talk?  
–About this  
She kissed me slowly, while she hugged me by my neck, I return the kiss and we smile looking us at the eyes


End file.
